The Mystery of Boidheach Ridge
by patronusmagic
Summary: Happily married, Remus and Tonks are irked when they are sent on a mission to a mysterious town set in the mountains of Scotland. Together, they must unravel the rabbit warren of murder and suicide. But a dark secret looms over the town and it may destroy everything they hold dear. Together, they must discover the truth behind the illusive town - before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This will be the only time I say this; I do not own Harry Potter. I own nothing but the plot and Boidheach Ridge (and any OC's that may crop up)**

The Mystery of Boidheach Ridge

By: patronusmagic

* * *

Chapter 1- Boidheach Ridge

The autumn leaves fluttered to the ground, like the gentle wings of a butterfly - relishing in the late afternoon sun. The wind howled like a ferocious beast, buffering mercilessly at the old, Victorian houses with the force of a battering ram and the rain hammered at the windows, causing the old, rotten panes to creak and groan. Many locals hung wind chimes outside their houses so it was not uncommon to hear the chime and tinkle of your neighbours wind chime as the wind howled over the moors.

The trees were almost bare, save a few leaves that were clinging on for dear life in the desperate hope of surviving the Arctic conditions that were sure to descend upon the country like a bird of prey. For winters were always bitingly cold in Boidheach, the mercury often hit way below zero and weather warnings were sent out.

The streets were lined with tones of reds, golds, browns and oranges, the evening sun casting a deep orange upon them, making everything beautiful and simplistic. The mountains in the background only served the beautiful nature of the place in which they nestled, snug among the mountains like an infant in its mothers arms.

The town had often puzzled people, for years - scientists, doctors and conspiracy theorists had tried to figure out the mystery surrounding Boidheach ridge. Of course, they never came close to even discovering the mystery surrounding the small township. Though it wasn't for lack of trying. Locals were amused greatly when they spotted "City folk" standing in the small town square, staring up at the old church and scratching their heads in wonderment, eyes shining with a desperate hope that they could discover the mystery of Boidheach Ridge. Of course, they never did.

Records written from when the town had first been established, did not show much of how the town came to be. They didn't show how the town had stayed perched precariously on the mountain all these hundreds of years, despite the fierce weather conditions and geographical location.

The town itself seemed to defy gravity, set halfway up tin the mountains, tucked out of sight from the rest of the world. The people were illusive and secretive, not giving much away about the mysterious town. Census records were rather inconclusive, the population was always a steady 10,000 – never wavering, never climbing. This was where people became puzzled, surely people died? Death records obviously hadn't been updated in years.

The town seemed modern enough, having street lights and electrical outlets- however the houses and buildings were quite obviously Victorian era, still standing strong, regardless of the frequent snow storms and gale force winds that seemed to hit the town mid- November. A church stood tall and imposing, casting shadows over the town square. It was a huge, grey building with moss slowly creeping up the walls and climbing around the windows, children often dared each other to go up there. There was no road going to or from the town, just a a small forest with a dirt track, separating Boidheach from the rest of civilisation.

The town had the lowest crime rates in the whole of the UK, the most committed crime being murder. For the town held a dark secret, it had been the stuff of legends for years. Many moons ago, when William Shakespeare was nothing more than a twinkle in his fathers eye, a most horrific event had taken place.

In the grand house of Lady Elizabeth Shetland, which was perched atop the hill, looming over the town like a sinister school teacher, a horrific event had taken place. Five years old, Lady Elizabeth's daughter, Jane Shetland of Boidheach her suffered an early demise from the Bubonic Plague. The disease had been spreading like wildfire, brought to Great Britain on rats from ships from Europe, causing the towns inhabitants to drop like flies. It had been common practice in those days to burn the bodies of the afflicted once they had passed on, thus causing the smell of burnt, rotting flesh to drift through the town, making people sick on the stench alone. The place in which the bodies were burnt had been dubbed the Bubonic Pit and still was to this day.

Lady Elizabeth had gone mad from grief and hung herself from the rafters of her stables, being found by the old caretaker at the time. Said caretaker, Henrietta Addiego, who had left Italy to find employment in Scotland - later dying from the Black Death herself, which had wiped out most of the UK.

Years later, the myth began. Every November 5th, incidentally Guy Fawkes night, terrible things seemed to happen in the town. Suicides were more common or children were found dead in their beds. A most awful smell seemed to drift through the town, sticking to clothes, skin, burning their eyes. Police across the town searched for the pungent smell but never found an indication as to what the smell could be.

Panicked, the superstitious locals had taken to buying charms that would ward off evil, it was common practice for people to put salt in their doorways and crystals in their windowsills. Even so, every fifth of November, without fail, a piercing scream would rip through the town, putting people on edge. The police and paramedics would be dispatched and find a scene of utter tragedy. A young man or woman would be found hanging from the very rafters that Lady Elizabeth had hung herself, eyes wide with shock. It had been dubbed "Suicide Ridge" by city folk.

* * *

Remus Lupin lounged on the sofa, closing his eyes for a spot of well deserved rest. Since the war had ended, he'd been accepted onto the Investigative Auror Programme, and it had been case after case dumped in his lap. The Investigative Auror Programme was different to a normal auror in many ways. While a normal auror fought, captured and sometimes killed dark wizards, an investigative auror was much like a muggle detective, using muggle and magical means to figure out the perpetrator of a crime, track a wanted criminal and work closely with the fighting aurors in getting them behind bars.

Remus had always been level headed and logical, he didn't hold much store by the paranormal side of things and seldom used mediums to contact the spirits of murder victims. Remus had just graduated from Auror training with honours and had been offered a full time job within the lowest rank of investigative aurors, slowly working his way up the food chain so to speak. When the war had ended, he had aided the Ministry of Magic in finding and rounding up the remaining death eaters, allowing the trained aurors to cart them off to Azkaban (Which was now guarded by fully trained HitWizards) Kingsley Shacklebolt – whom had been made Minister for Magic, had offered Remus a scholarship when he saw Remus's potential to become a top class auror.

Kingsley had stared quite proudly that he had never seen anyone with Remus's level of skill, dedication, logic, problem solving skills. Remus had always been observant, noticing things that most people did not. All of the qualities required to be an Investigative Auror. Remus was currently in investigation, the lowest rank, in his rank, he could visit crime scenes, gather evidence, speak to suspects and then give his opinion on the matter to his seniors. He would then move up to the second rank which was Forensics – Here, Remus would learn to gather DNA evidence using magical and muggle means.

This meant that he would use various methods to gather fingerprints, hairs, even skin cells to determine who had committed what crime. Using muggle technology, he would then move on to examining the actual bodies, searching for signs of a struggle, curse, poison. Then there was the third rank, the most senior rank of an investigative auror, as a senior IA, Remus would have the power to make decisions, give his own verdict and do all of the stuff that his juniors were required to do.

The past few weeks had been manic, they were on the case of a copycat killer. Aurors thought that the killer in question was killing his victims in the same way that the Yorkshire Ripper did. He'd had a hectic week, gathering evidence, following new leads, interviewing suspects and witnesses. Today, on his day off – he was getting some well deserved rest.

Remus groaned as his sore muscles protested his slightest movement. He rested his feet on the arm of the sofa and sighed, allowing the crackle and pop of the fire, the howling of the wind and the soothing smell of cinnamon and apples to relax him better than any quick fix potion could. The sound of the front door slamming jerked Remus out of his light slumber, Remus smiled – Dora was home.

After the war, Remus and Tonks had had a rough time of it. During the war, they had made a pact with each other that they would not try for a baby until after the war and they had stuck to that promise. They had been very happy after the war when they had got married, Harry as Remus's best man and Ginny and Hermione as bridesmaids. Six months after they were joined together in matrimony, they had begun the process of trying for a baby but to no avail, Tonks just could not get pregnant.

They visited healer after healer – All of whom could find nothing wrong with Tonks and no reason as to why she could not conceive. So they had taken up the opinion of a muggle doctor and their diagnosis had been verified. Tonks could not conceive, it was a huge blow for the couple and it had nearly brought an end to their short marriage.

They had worked through it and even talked about adopting. In the muggle world of course, war hero or not – the Ministry still would not allow werewolves to adopt in the wizarding world. Other than the fact that they could not start a family, Remus and Tonks were very happy together. Living in a one bedroom, semi-detached house in Northumberland, they lived a relatively comfortable life, what with Remus' investigative auror wages and Tonks's front-line auror wages.

"Remus?" Tonks called from the hallway.

"In here Dora," Remus called, smiling at his wife's voice.

Even now, a year and a half on, Tonks never failed to make his stomach swoop and his heart flutter. The door opened and Tonks stepped in, smiling when she saw Remus laying on the sofa, smiling up at her. She grinned and crossed the room. Her foot caught the large shag pile rug and she pitched forwards, landing on top of Remus.

"Nice of you to drop in," he smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist so she could not escape.

"Well you know I like to make an entrance," said Tonks, smiling as she laid her head on his chest, smiling contentedly.

"That I do," Remus smiled, kissing the top of her head and closing his eyes again.

There was silence for a while until Tonks started giggling, Remus opened his eyes and lifted an eyebrow at Tonks, who was still laughing.

"What in the name of Merlin?" he asked, slightly discombobulated.

"I was just thinking, what Sirius would say if he was here now. You know? About us," said Tonks, smiling as she pressed a kiss to Remus' lips, revelling in the butterflies that spread through her at his touch.

"I'm sure he would tease us something rotten and then devise some dastardly prank," Remus chuckled, resting his forehead on Tonks'.

"That he would," Tonks said quietly, looking rather tearful. "That he would."

Remus smiled sadly and held her close, breathing in the comforting smell of cinnamon and apples, mixed with lavender, utterly Tonks. Sirius' death had hit Tonks hard. The months after – she had become quiet and withdrawn and lost rather a lot of weight. Though, it had been partly due to Remus' reluctance to admit his feelings for her – Tonks admitted that when Sirius died she had been devastated and even blamed Harry – for all of five minutes – until she saw sense.

When Remus had met Tonks in 1995 – he had been intrigued by her. She was clumsy and a female version of Sirius. But Remus saw the intelligence and the seriousness behind her beautiful eyes. There was something about her that he wanted to figure out; an enigma, the missing puzzle piece. Then, she smiled at him across the room and he fell head over heels.

Of course, Remus being Remus – swallowed his feelings. At the time, he had thought that they were unhealthy. She was ten years his junior, why would she want an old, decrepit werewolf like himself? But then, she admitted her feelings for him, told him that she was in love with him. But still, he turned her away – he couldn't hurt her. He was too old, too poor, too dangerous.

Tonks, being Tonks had shown her stubborn side and refused to give in. Then, Dumbledore had died and Remus had finally realised that he couldn't suppress his feelings for her? It's not what Dumbledore would have wanted, he'd have been happier that there was love in the world in such a time of suffering and pain.

Here they were now, a year and a half after the war – married for two and a half – completely and utterly in love. Harry visited often but he didn't have a lot of time, what with training to be a healer and taking his examinations for Wizards Medical School. Ron had gone on to opening his own Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley – called Weasleys Quidditch Gear Ltd. Hermione of course, was working in the ministry, slowly working her way up the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

"Why don't you run yourself a bath, and I'll get dinner sorted?" Remus whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to her nose.

"Oh, is that so? Mr Lupin?" Tonks teased, peppering his lips with small, butterfly kisses.

"Very much so, Mrs Lupin,"

Remus grinned and Tonks' heart just about stopped. It felt as if an army of hippogriffs had been released into her stomach as she stared deep into his eyes. Deep amber, flecked with gold and blue. They spoke volumes to her, she had always been able to tell how he was feeling through his eyes. Those beautiful, amber eyes.

He grinned and kissed her back, trailing kisses along her jaw line. It elicited a rather intense response. A raging fire was spreading through her veins, making her lose all coherent thought. They needed to stop before they got carried away. She pulled away, smiling softly.

"I think we should stop," she chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right," said Remus, kissing her nose and lifting her up.

Tonks sighed contentedly as Remus left the room, a small soppy smile spreading across her face. She felt like a love struck teenager whenever her and Remus got together, he always knew how to make her smile, how to make her stomach swoop. He knew when she needed holding or if she was angry. Her hair was a dead give-away on the latter.

She let the warmth of the fireplace wash over her, she closed her eyes and imagined that the flames were the sun's beaming rays, she was on a deserted Island in the Mediterranean, with Remus. Just him and her. The thought made her chest dance. She slipped off her shoes and lay back on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling.

When Tonks had first met Remus in 1995 – she had been full of enthusiasm, she wanted to fight, wanted to contribute to a better future. She had expected to go on missions and fight bad guys and she had. What she hadn't expected was to fall in love. But of course, she had and the result was currently in the kitchen, figuring out how to use the 'Newfangled appliances' as Remus liked to call them.

Sighing contentedly again, Tonks slouched up the stairs, promising herself that she would have a nice, relaxing bath and use her new Jasmine and Neroli bubble bath. She undressed and climbed into the gloriously warm bubbles, letting out a small groan of satisfaction.

'_This is more like it,'_ she thought as she let the soothing scent of jasmine and the warm water wash over her and soothe her tired and aching muscles. The delicious scent of cinnamon wafted up the stairs, enticing her senses and her stomach.

Smiling, she climbed out of the bath, tying her dressing gown tight around herself as she shuffled to her and Remus' bedroom. In comparison to the warm bath, the rest of the house was freezing. She shivered and pulled her dressing gown tighter around herself, hating the cold that was so predominant at this time of year.

She wanted to look nice for Remus. It was the least she could do, considering how much he'd done for her in the past. Smiling, she rifled through her wardrobe while she debated on something to wear. Red dress, too short. Blue dress with the gold thread, too fancy. White sun dress, perfect.

She smiled as she slipped it on, relishing the soft feel of the silk inside rubbing against her skin. Casting a quick drying charm on her hair, Tonks decided on her natural brown hair and smiled at the mirror. Hopefully, Remus would appreciate her effort.

Shrugging on a cardigan, Tonks made her way downstairs, careful not to trip over the hall table like she usually did. Grinning, she entered the living room. She stopped short, jaw hanging open as she took in what Remus had done for her. The living room had been converted. On almost every surface, were candles in varying degrees of size and smell, giving off a warm glow in the room.

A red and white check blanket had been spread across the floor, on which lay plates of an assortment of food. In the centre, was a metal jug, filled to the brim with ice and a bottle of champagne nestled snugly within it. Remus was sprawled out on the blanket, long legs stretched elegantly in front of him as he smiled gently at Tonks' startled expression.

"Oh, Remus," Tonks breathed, stepping into the room and sitting down next to Remus, careful to make sure her dress didn't ride up.

"Do you like it?" he said, smirking.

Tonks saw through that straight away, he felt self-conscious. He thought that maybe it wouldn't be enough for him. She alone, could see the anxious expression, the slight wobble in the corner of his lips. Smiling, she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I absolutely love it. What did I do to deserve you?" she said, semi-seriously.

"I think the question is … what did I do to deserve you?" Remus corrected, smiling to show that he was joking.

Tonks pushed him gently, shaking her head and stared down at all the food. Remus had really gone to town. He'd managed to make all of her favourite foods while she'd been in the bath. Including pasta in carbonara sauce, mini sausage rolls, Pringles, strawberries with chocolate sauce, mini chocolate truffles and some dishes she'd never seen before.

"What's that?" Tonks asked, pointing to what looked to be some sort of soup.

"Tomato and sausage soup!" Remus said simply, leaning back and eating a sausage roll.

Tonks wrinkled her nose. "That's disgusting,"

Remus chuckled, eyes crinkling like they always did. Tonks watched him, smiling as they ate their magnificent dinner/carpet picnic. They talked and talked and Tonks was reminded just why she'd fallen in love with him.

"- And then, of course, Sirius ate it and,-"Remus broke off on his amusing stories of Sirius' escapades to find Tonks staring at him, a small grin upon her face.

"What?" said Remus, feeling his face. "do I have something on my face?"

Tonks shook her head and smiled. "No, I just reminded myself why I love you so much." Tonks said dreamily.

"Oh yes? Please elaborate," said Remus, leaning back on his elbows and grinning up at her.

Tonks watched as the T-shirt clung to Remus' body, outlining his toned chest and stomach, making Tonks drool. He was exuding the scent again, she couldn't explain it, manliness mixed with something softer, something utterly Remus.

"You're kind, gentle, a great kisser. There's something about you that makes me want to tell the truth. Makes me want to listen, even if you were talking about potatoes, I'd listen. I've never met anyone quite like you,"

Remus blushed at the unexpected praise. Tonks had to resist the urge to jump on him. He looked so adorable when he blushed.

"Now, let me tell you what I love about you. You're beautiful, clumsy, funny. From the moment I set eyes on you, I wanted to get to know you. I wanted to figure out the missing puzzle piece. I am completely in love with you." Remus said, scooting closer and taking her into his arms.

Tonks smiled brightly, swallowing an irksome lump that seemed to have lodged itself in her throat. That was the thing about Remus, he always managed to get to her on such intimate levels, not just physically, emotionally as well. Their relationship could be rather intense but in a good way.

Tonks snuggled deeper into his arms, breathing in the comforting smell of his aftershave and grinning into the thick wool of his jumper. For several long moments, neither of them talked, just letting the warmth of the fire wash over them, the crackle and pop as the logs burned and the distant roar of the wind.

"Remus?" Tonks said sleepily, shifting slightly.

"Mm?" Remus said contentedly, scrubbing his cheek on her hair.

"When did you first knew you loved me?"

Remus tipped his chin, thinking about it. He smiled sadly and took a deep, shuddering breath.

"It was just before Sirius died, you'd been drinking all night with Sirius and came down in the morning, wearing those Donald Duck pyjamas, hair sticking on end and reeking of alcohol. I was there and you turned round and said to me 'Wotcher, Remus' that was when I fell in love with you. Or realised it at least,"

Tonks smiled. "Then? Really, but why?"

"I don't know," said Remus thoughtfully. "I guess it was then that I realised how beautiful you were and how much I loved it when you said my name,"

Tonks smiled contentedly, eyes brightening with happiness.

"I realised that I had fallen in love with you just after Sirius died. I was a right mess, crying all the time and refusing to eat. Well, one night, you found me in my room, crying. You hugged me and I felt so safe in your arms that I never wanted to leave them,"

Remus chuckled albeit sadly and grasped Tonks' chin, pressing a searing kiss to her lips. Tonks responded enthusiastically, turning round in his arms and grabbing his face with her hands, allowing her fingers to rove across his jaw and stubbly chin, the kiss became more tender, more intense and their hands began to rove.

Remus turned Tonks over, laying on the floor as the kiss continued. It was just becoming more heated when the doorbell rang. Groaning, Remus rested his forehead on hers, panting slightly and grabbed his wand from the coffee table, helping her to her feet.

Wands in hand, they approached the door cautiously. The war may have been over but they still took precautions, there would always be dark wizards and there would always be death eaters, the danger never went away.

"Who's there?" Remus called, hand poised on the door handle.

"It is I, Ernethius Bergin. I wish to speak to Remus Lupin,"

Remus groaned inwardly, Ernethius Bergin. Head of the Investigative Auror corps. He was as mean and cranky as they come. Having had experience in both muggle and wizarding investigative means, it had been Ernethius that had suggested they do an investigative corps of auror training, making it completely separate from front-line aurors.

He may be Remus' boss but it was rather hard to like the man when he constantly breathed down your neck or shouted at you for doing something wrong.

"Password, please." Remus said clearly, rolling his eyes at a silently giggling Tonks.

"If I must, Canis Minor."

Remus nodded to himself and opened the door. At the door, stood a tall, stately looking man. He had olive coloured skin and impressively high cheekbones. His eyes exuded a cold kind of intelligence and the aura around the man was one of haughtiness.

"How may I help you, Sir." said Remus, stepping aside so that the man could step into the hall.

Ernethius stepped into the hall, giving the shabby, yellow walls an appraising stare. His eyes raked distastefully at the family photos that lined the walls. Him and Tonks, Remus and Harry, Tonks and Hermione. The Order, Sirius. Ernethius shrugged his cloak off and dumped it on the hall table, glancing pointedly at Remus as if daring to contradict.

"I feel this is best done sitting down," the man replied haughtily, tossing his long, dreadlocked hair over his shoulder.

"Very well, follow me." said Remus, leading him through to the recently vacated living room.

He quickly kicked the debris from the picnic under the table and sat down on the coffee table, wrapping an arm around Tonks as she did the same.

"I hope I am not imposing. You see, I have a mission for you. Should you complete it, it is likely that you can move up the ranks."

Remus stared uncertainly at him. He wasn't sure he liked where this was going, last time he'd had a mission, he had ended up crawling through a boggy field in search of a wanted tax evader whom had slipped through the net.

"The head auror of a small town in Scotland has asked for me to send one of my men over. There has been a recent onslaught of murders and it needs investigating. They believe that they are looking at a copycat murderer."

Remus nodded. "I'm sorry, Sir. I'm going to need more information than that."

"The murders or so it seems are said to be an attempt to simulate suicide. You will need to read up on the towns history and legends to fully understand. The understanding, is that the perpetrator has knocked out their victims and then hung them from the rafters of the old town house."

Remus nodded thoughtfully. He was burning with questions.

"How do you know it's not just suicide? I have heard of towns where the suicide rate is alarmingly high and all suicides have been committed in relatively the same place."

"This is where you come in, Lupin. Should you accept the mission, you will go there under the guise of a recently married couple, looking for a new home. A house has already been set up for you, of course, you will be paid extra."

Remus turned to Tonks, searching for permission with his eyes. Was he really willing to up roots and leave, all for the sake of a promotion? Surreptitiously, almost as if she had read his mind, Tonks nodded. Though she gave him a look that clearly said. _Leave me behind and you die._

"What is this place called?" Remus said resignedly.

"The place you are looking for," said Ernethius slowly. "Is Boidheach Ridge."

Remus nodded slowly.

"We'll do it."

Once the finer details were sorted, Remus had been given the paperwork and his assignment and his boss had left, they were too tired for anything else. So yawning widely, they dropped bonelessly into bed, unaware that their lives were about to change.

* * *

**So, this is my new story. I know I shouldn't be posting another story when I already have one on the go but the plot bunnies attacked with a vengeance. Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, faves and follows! I really appreciate it!**

**The Mystery of Boidheach Ridge**

By patronusmagic

* * *

Chapter 1- Farewell To Old Friends.

If Remus thought that their final week at home would be a quiet one. He was sorely mistaken. It had been a manic mess of hysterical tears (Molly) and manly hugs (Harry and Ron). To say that they would be sorry to see the back of their surrogate family, would be an understatement. But this was an opportunity that was not to be sniffed at. In effect, it would make Remus' career.

Molly Weasley, pariah of the Weasley family and mother of seven, was effortlessly stubborn and as such, was not a woman to back down when she got an idea in her head. Something Remus had learnt in the summer of '95. Of course, Remus and Tonks secretly admired her for this, not that they would ever admit that. She had insisted upon throwing the married couple a going-away party and had refused to back down until they had acquiesced.

In the end, they had relented and allowed themselves to be engulfed in a hailstorm of party planning, favourite food requests and fond looks when Molly thought they weren't looking. Arthur, true to his character, sat back and let her get on with it. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned after all, Molly could make Voldemort look like a fluffy kitten when pissed off.

Early Saturday evening, found Remus and Tonks standing in their empty hallway, gazing sadly at the dust squares leftover by the photo frames and the indentations in the carpets from the furniture. They would be leaving the following afternoon, hence, the almost empty house. The only things left was a blow up mattress, a thick blanket and their clothes for the next day.

'I'm really going to miss this place," said Tonks, lowering herself gently upon an upturned cardboard box and resting her knees on her hands as she watched Remus get dressed.

Remus turned to her, half in and half out of a woollen jumper and smiled sadly at her. He didn't really know what to say to her, he couldn't promise her that they would come back here, but he could promise her that she would still see her extended family.

"I know, I will too,-" he said, pulling the jumper over his head and crouching in front of her. "-But, it's not goodbye, we can still visit and write."

Tonks nodded, taking Remus' calloused hand and squeezing it tight, seeking comfort that only he could give. Tonks shook her head, imploring Remus to understand.

"No, I mean, not just the Weasley's and Harry and Hermione. Everything, going for walks in the park, a pint down our local, saying hello to our neighbours in the morning."

"Dora," Remus began. "look at me, I know you'll miss this place but we _will_ come back one day. No matter how long it takes."

Tonks smiled, heart fluttering slightly as she looked into Remus' eyes. They stared at each other for a long while, just drinking in the sight of each other. They were aware of nothing else in the room but their own desperate heartbeats, their slightly erratic breathing and their loves' eyes.

"Come on," said Remus, jerking out of his reverie. "Let us not deprive Molly of the chance to mother us."

Tonks chuckled and rolled her eyes. Remus was right, Molly would probably bludgeon them with a rolling pin if they deprived her of the chance to hug them to death and feed them until they exploded. She took Remus' hand, clutching it tightly in hers as they apparated out of their small but homely home.

They reappeared in the boggy marshes, just short of The Burrow. Much to Tonks' chagrin, she pitched head first into a muddy puddle, coverings herself head to toe in a thick, lumpy substance that smelt suspiciously like cow manure. She glared up at Remus – who was desperately trying to suppress his laughter and struggled to her feet.

She cleared the muck from her clothes and took Remus' hand again, watching her step this time. Remus hid a barely disguised chuckle with a cough, turning his head so that she wouldn't see the smirk that threatened to surface.

"Go on, laugh. I know you want to," said Tonks exasperatedly.

That was all it took. Remus snorted and suddenly he was guffawing heartily, eyes twinkling with mirth. Tonks rolled her eyes but felt a small smile tug at the corners of her lips. Remus rarely laughed so when he actually did submit to laughter, it was rather infectious.

"Okay, that's enough!" Tonks smirked, clouting him around the head and strolling forwards, eyes set on the ramshackle house they were approaching.

Remus smiled and grabbed hold of her hand again, pulling her to him and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. Chaste kiss or not, it still elicited a butterfly effect in her stomach. They set on a much more sedate pace to the burrow, smiling as Mrs Weasley's cacophonous shrieks floated towards them.

They pushed through the kissing gate that separated the burrow from the narrow country lane and stepped into the familiar messy garden that was the Burrow. As usual, mismatched Wellington boots littered the high grass. Tonks eyed them wearily, hoping that she wouldn't trip over them. The odd chicken pecked at the long dandelions, occasionally being chased by the gnomes.

The feeling of homeliness washed over them as they approached the ramshackle house and embraced the familiar feeling of the house being held together by magic. There was just something so charming about the tumbledown house.

The smell of home cooking wafted to their noses like an intoxicating liquor, causing both their stomachs to rumble simultaneously. Tonks grinned wickedly at Remus and knocked jauntily upon the wooden door.

The door swung open, revealing Arthur Weasley, usual cheerful smile upon his lined face. Time had not been kind to Arthur and Molly Weasley, their hair had lightened several shades and their faces were lined with wrinkles. Of course, the death of Fred must have contributed somewhat to that. However, two and a half years on, they were slowly moving on.

"Remus, Tonks! How nice to see you!" Arthur boomed, ushering them into the comfortable looking kitchen and shutting the door against the icy draft that was trying to wend its way in.

Remus smiled cordially and bowed his head in greeting.

"Arthur, how have you been keeping?"

Tonks smiled cheekily at him. She'd always had a soft spot for the head of the Weasley family.

"I've been fine, thank you. Molly is upstairs. Fred and George have dyed Ron's entire bedroom blue."

Remus chuckled. Those twins really were a handful. Suddenly, he was engulfed in a whirlwind of red hair and a bone breaking hug. Chuckling, he hugged the Weasley matriarch back and allowed her to engulf Tonks in a similar hug.

"How are you, dear? Bit peaky, that will soon be fixed," said Molly, cupping Tonks' cheek and smiling warmly up at her.

"I'm fine, thank you, Molly." Tonks said cheerfully.

"Lovely, dinner will be ready soon. The others are in the living room," said Mrs Weasley, heaving a huge pan on top of the stove.

They moved in to the living room, where a roar of sounded greeted them. George was sharing an armchair with Angelina Johnson, who looked rather flustered, Ginny and Harry sat side by side on the old, saggy sofa, offering each other shy glances. In the corner, it looked as if Ron and Hermione were trying to eat each other. Fred was flicking paper airplanes at the back of Ron's head, much to the redheads' annoyance.

Everyone looked up when Remus and Tonks entered. Harry gave a cry of happiness and rushed over to wring Remus' hand, a slight mischievous glint in those emerald eyes. Hermione wrenched herself from Ron's grasp, jumping up and giving him a hug that would make Mrs Weasley proud.

"How are you?" Harry said as Hermione hugged Tonks and exclaimed at her honey coloured curls.

"I'm fine, thank you, Harry. How have you been?"

It had been hard to see Harry as often, what with Remus' IA training and Harry's healer training, not to mention the fact that the past year and a half, Harry had been swamped by the media hounding him, press conferences and exclusive interviews.

"Not too bad," Harry grinned, turning to Ginny and beckoning her over.

They spent the next hour, catching up and teasing each other. It reminded Remus almost painfully of the Marauders days, where he, Sirius, Peter and James would get together and chat and joke. He tried to shake the nostalgic feelings away, now was not the time for them.

Remus was surprised but proud when Harry told him that he was due to take his healer exam. He always had known that Harry would do well, it didn't stop him from being any prouder. The door opened and Molly stepped in, beaming from ear to ear.

"Come on through, dears." she said warmly, beckoning her brood, plus Harry, Hermione, Remus and Tonks towards the kitchen.

Remus' eyes widened slightly as he entered the kitchen. Molly really had pulled out all the stops this time. The long, rickety table had been charmed so that it was longer and was currently groaning with an abundance of food. Streamers adorned almost every inch of the walls and balloons hung from the ceilings that shouted out congratulatory messages as they walked past.

At the end of the table, was a large pile of presents that looked to be from various people. Remus swallowed a lump in his throat at Mrs Weasley's kindness and generosity, this was too much. Eyes shining, the couple turned to Mrs Weasley, who was watching them nervously.

"Thank you very much Molly. You didn't have to go to so much trouble."

Molly waved him away, blushing slightly.

"Nonsense, it's the least I could do. You deserve it," she said rather snappishly.

George brought out an old Muggle CD player and Hermione charmed it to amplify sound. Soon, the party was in full swing and everyone was having an excellent time. In the corner, Harry was dancing awkwardly with Ginny, who looked to be having the time of her life. Sitting at the table and clutching bottles of Butterbeer was Ron, Hermione, George and Bill. They were laughing at something George had said.

Across the other side of the room, Percy stood chatting with Mr Weasley, who looked rather bored. He was probably talking about cauldron thickness again. Remus thought wryly. As the evening progressed, Remus found that he was enjoying himself immensely. What with the delicious food, the catchy music and George's outrageous pranks, it was hard not to. Remus watched fondly as Tonks entertained Ginny and Hermione by changing her nose into various animal noses, including an elephants trunk.

All good things must come to an end though and soon enough,Ron had rather drunkenly climbed on to the table, preparing to make a speech. Fred rolled his eyes and tried to pull him down but Ron just batted him away like a demented pigeon and proceeded to make a rather cheesy speech.

"P'fess'r Lupin was the best teacher we ever had,-" here, the Weasley children, Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement. "I don't think we learnt as much in our whole time at Hogwar's than we did in that year,-" Ron smiled cheerily. "-Professor Lupin."

With that said, Ron promptly fell off the table, giggling feebly. Hermione rolled her eyes and lifted Ron into a chair as Harry stepped forwards to make a speech, suddenly inexplicably nervous.

"Remus, I honestly don't have any words to tell you how grateful I am of you. We met in my third year and you told me stuff about my parents, you taught me the patronus charm and comforted me when I needed it,-" Harry rubbed the back of his neck, blushing slightly. "I know we had our disagreements, that, that year but I can honestly say, my life without you, so thank you, Sirius and my parents would be proud of you."

Remus had tears in his eyes as Harry turned to Tonks, smiling fondly.

"Tonks, the big sister I never had. You always did know how to cheer me up. I know you'll cheer Remus up and take care of him. Take care, both of you."

Harry cleared his throat and looked away, blinking and staring up at the ceiling. Remus smiled as he hugged his surrogate godson. Typical Harry, never wants to show a human weakness. The rest of the evening passed by in a blur of tears and speeches. All too soon, Remus and Tonks had hugged everyone at least five times and had been bundled up with food, courtesy or Mrs Weasley.

"Now, you take care. And stay in touch," said Mrs Weasley, not bothering to wipe her eyes as she dumped dozens of wrapped packages of food in Remus' already arms.

"Of course, Molly. Take care now," said Remus, bending down and kissing the woman who had done so much on the cheek.

Together, the couple turned and disappeared into the suffocating darkness, casting one more glance at their extended family.

* * *

**This chapter felt a bit rushed so I apologise if that is the case. Feel free to point out any ways to improve this story!**


End file.
